


Put on a Brave Face, It's Worth the Risk

by DScully2019



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Facebook Prompt, First Meetings, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Facebook Prompt...a case of mistaken identity on a subway car ends well.





	Put on a Brave Face, It's Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Wayhaught Fic. I saw the prompt on Facebook and it just fit too well not to write it. I'm actually tempted to keep it going, but I already have a large Multichapter WIP and I don't want to over do it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Waverly Earp sat on the subway bundled up in as many layers as she could and still be able to move with some ease. Her sister, Wynonna, would have compared her to the kid on a Christmas Story that couldn’t put his arms down. Sighing she leaned back trying to take up as little space as possible. She watched the stops slid by nearing the one stop that made her heart leap into her throat. As the train car stopped a few people stepped into the car.

Like every other day for the last 2 months Waverly saw the flash of red hair boarding the train and sitting in the seat across the aisle from her. There was a flash of recognition in her warm brown eyes as Waverly shot her a smile. She got a dimpled smile in return as the woman looked towards the floor of the train.

This was their time together every weekday. Waverly had tried to strike up a conversation with the woman the few times she had felt brave enough, but the red head had ignored her. No, not ignored her. Waverly suspected that the woman just couldn’t hear her. By that train of thought she deduced that maybe she was actually deaf.

It was the only logical explanation. They obviously had made a connection of some sort otherwise she wouldn’t smile back at Waverly like that. After a month of this game she had decided she would learn sign language. She would get to know this woman before she had to return back home to Purgatory. Or like in her wildest of dreams they would hit it off and the red head would go home with her. OR she would fall head over heels in love with Waverly and they would get married and she would stay in New York City with the tall red head.

She had spent the last month learning and practicing every day, and she was almost feeling brave enough to try to communicate with the undoubtedly gorgeous red head. Tomorrow she decided...tomorrow was Friday so if she embarrassed herself terribly, she would have the weekend to plan her new route to the University.

Today though, she spent their time together wondering who the woman really was. Maybe her name was Katherine, but her friends called her Kat. She wondered how she got the scar on the left side of her face...near her left eye. Maybe she had siblings and they were roughhousing and she hit the corner of a coffee table.

Waverly shook her head, this was creepy...wasn’t it? She should just wait until tomorrow and hopefully find out who she really was. Not to mention Waverly’s stop was coming up fast. Too fast...they were only on the train car together for 11 minutes and 37 seconds by Waverly’s estimate. That meant that her timing tomorrow would need to be perfect. She would have to start the conversation early enough, but not assault the poor woman as soon as she got on the train.

And then what? So, she would introduce herself. And then ask the woman for her phone number? No, this was going to be a process. Waverly would need to prepare to get to know her on the train through several communications. So, tomorrow would be introductions and idle weather chat. Maybe by the end of next week she would know where the red-haired woman worked. If she had any pets.

Waverly smiled to herself ready to commit to her flawless plan. If there was one thing she excelled at, it was planning. Tomorrow Waverly Earp, you are going to make a new friend.

~~~

It was Friday and Waverly sat on the train fidgeting in her seat as they approached the womans’ stop. The train car contained more people than normal and Waverly started to worry that maybe the red-haired woman would choose a different car to sit in. Taking her gloves off she signed to herself making sure that her hands wouldn’t shake from her nerves getting the best of her. Finally satisfied that all would go well she took a deep breath and tried to get herself pumped up.

The train stopped and the doors slid open. Like clockwork the woman entered the train and looked around the car for a seat. Her usual spot had been occupied by a man bundled in an overcoat. Sighing the woman turned her gaze towards Waverly, who nodded towards the unoccupied seat next to her. The dimples appeared as she smiled and moved towards the empty seat. Sitting down next to Waverly the woman nodded her a thank you.

This is perfect. Waverly thought to herself. Now it would be easy to initiate the conversation with her sitting right next to the brunette. She still waited the 2 minute minimum she told herself was required. As soon as the second minute passed she turned to the red-haired beauty and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as those big brown eyes settled on her Waverly knew she was ready to start putting her plan into motion. She started to sign her name.

A panicked look entered the brown eyes that watched her intently. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, I don’t know sign language.” Waverly watched as the woman pulled Bluetooth ear buds out of her ears. They had been hidden by her hair.

She could feel her cheeks heating up with embarrassment, “Oh my God. You aren’t deaf?” She quickly put her gloves back on looking around the train for an escape. Her plan totally backfired. “I’m so stupid. I thought you were deaf. Every time I tried to talk to you, you wouldn’t respond.” She shifted in her seat as the panicked look left the womans’ face and faded to something else, but Waverly kept talking. “So, I learned some basic signs so I could talk to you.” She tried to hide her face.

“Hey.” The sound of the woman’s voice caused the brunette to look at her again even though she was still embarrassed. “You really learned sign language just so you could talk to me?”

Waverly nodded already trying to figure out her new route to University. She’d probably have to Uber on Monday. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to assume.” She shook her head again, “Fudge nuggets."

“It’s okay, I never thought someone would go through all that effort just to talk to me.” Waverly listened to the woman’s voice and she didn’t seem to be upset.

She swallowed before speaking again, “How can I make it up to you, I’m so terribly embarrassed.”

“Well, I hope it’s not to forward, but how about I take you out for a drink?” The red-haired beauty bit her lower lip hopefully. “It’s not every day you meet someone who is willing to learn a new language just to get to know you.”

Waverly paused to see if she was making fun of her. “Yeah?”

The woman then held out her hand, “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” Dimples on full display.

Waverly smiled as she took Nicole’s gloved hand in hers, “Waverly Earp.” This was not going to her plan, but maybe that was a good thing.


End file.
